Camping Crimes and Summer Tides
by xo M o M i xo
Summary: "At first our summer was not the greatest,but now, I Sakura Haruno, will make this the best damn summer that ever happened." And damn right it was.
1. Chapter 1

_7:25_

_**Shit.**_

Only five more minutes worth of running to get to school, and Sakura's breath was running out. She ran for almost 15 minutes and being vertically challenged comes with _dis_advantages.

_7:26_

Damn you time.

Just damn you.

Konoha Leaf Prep was coming onto view, and Sakura was smiling, even though she had 4 more minutes worth of running to do.

7:27

Make that 3 minutes.

Her feet reached its limit, but she kept running. Even though school was ending in about a week, it was nice to be early, even when teachers barely care at that time, right?

_No, it wasn't._

7:28

_**Crap.**_

She was thinking of stealing a bike and returning it later, but breaking the law _wasn't_ an option. She just ran and ran, even if her lungs were slowly shriveling to the size of a peanut, gasping- no, begging for water.

7:29

"Holy mother of Pocky" She spat out, looking at her watch as it read the dreaded time.

_**7:30**_

"Well then, times up. No need to exaggerate by running your ass off" She silently mumbled to herself, as she slowed down and decided to start walking, until she reached the double-doors to hell.

She walked through the halls; her barely-heeled sandals clacking against the marble floors until she reached the room even Satan would too scared to enter.

Room 304.

She opened the door, hoping time went backward just for her, like how people stopped and dropped everything just to watch Oprah. The door was opened and she hoped Kakashi sensei would at least be nice enough to say-

"You're late"

_Something other than that._

"But you're just in time for an announcement!"

Sakura just sat in her seat next to Ino, at least she could enjoy herself while this announcement was out and over with.

"Alright class, even though we are ready to say goodbyes as the last days of school roll by" He started, the room generated a sea of cheers as they were reminded of their last day of torture inching closer into their lives.

"_Anyways_, staff, faculty and our very own principle Tsunade have decided to make it a 'fun' week for all of us by introducing our very first end of the year camping trip!" he said, trying to sound excited, but you could tell he just wanted a break out of this school and read his porno book some more.

Soon the room melted into whispers, and Sakura just stayed there, perfectly still.

_Ehmagawd, you think we could bunk with boys?_

_No, Kakashi is probably going to separate us, I bet he's trying to find the sluts of the group._

_Oh well. He's probably gonna try and ruin this as much as possible._

_No way! We're gonna have so much fun!_

She just sat still.

And waited.

Until this whole pile 'o shit blew over.

"And…" He continued, glaring as specific students who were planning mischief, "To share bonding, we will mix you girls and guys together, so expect to be bunked with…_boys._"

Expected?

No.

Wanted?

No.

But two words escaped from space and popped into Sakura's mind.

_Raging. Libido._

"Oh, and one more thing, not only will it be at least 100 miles away, but you will be, in basic words 'extremely honored to join us'" He said, adding even more dislike to Sakura.

Why? Because in basic words, it meant they were forced to go.

Whoop de fucking doo.

"Now this being homeroom, you are allowed to talk or do homework, whichever you decide to do, just remember to keep it in a hushed voice."

As soon he finished and read his book, everyone was already talking about the trip, saying it was 'the best thing to ever happen this semester' and 'boy heaven', but to Sakura it was hell located in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey Sakura! I can't believe this is happening!" Ino beamed, she looked at Sakura with a little sparkle in her eye.

"I hate this so much, I want to kill myself" Sakura spat out, meaning every single verb, noun or adjective she just said. Ino just stared at her and found the problem, as she just found the solution.

"Alright, alright. How about, if you go with me and the rest of the gang, after the trip is over, we will go to Sasuke's beach house!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura just stared and stared.

That was a lie.

A convincing lie.

She had once gone to his beach house, and it was _paradise_. Like she was in heaven, sipping lemonade, having a conversation with God.

Sakura agreed, and just daydreamed the whole period, but not about the beach house or the camping trip.

About getting out of here.

Soon, her wish came true. Once the period she met up with Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke.

"You guys heard?" Naruto asked, his hands going haywire. Sakura was just staring.

_SLAP!_

"Okay, really? That was not worth it! It was just a stupid camping trip!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his face.

"Well it is stupid! I don't want to go, but I'm going for a reason" Sakura said, she then nudged Ino, but Ino said nothing.

"Ask him" Sakura whispered, she then put on a fake smile.

Ino didn't budge, so Sakura just went out and said it, "Ino said that if I went to the camping trip with you guys, We could go to Sasuke's beach house after it was done"

_Silence_

"Alright then,when the trip is over and the bus leaves us off, we get our things, I'll pick you guys up and we go to my house, crash there for the night and the next day, my beach house it is" Sasuke said, mostly staring at Sakura.

"Well, I guess it's final, I go and we go to paradise after" Sakura said, relief finding its way to her tone.

"Alright then, guess I should go to math now" Hinata muttered, everyone then came to shock when realizing they would be late to class.

Lunch

The room was buzzing in gossip and decent conversation, as the gang sat at their usual table. Suddenly Ino spoke up "Anyways, let's look at the positive. Not only is it 7 days of no rules, but a trip to real paradise right after!"

Everybody at the table stared.

And stared.

Why?

Because it wasn't fucking _positive_.

It was _worse_.

"Just shut up Ino" Tenten muttered to herself, staring at her wasabi in it dainty little box, while Hinata silently talked to Naruto.

Sakura was pissed, but was bored. "When does the trip start anyway?".

"Tomorrow"

And that was when it happened.

Sakura had a spit take.

On Ino's _face_.

And it was not pretty.

But why would she do such a thing? It's simple really.

Because at exactly 8:00 AM.

She would go to hell for 7 days.

And by her code, she was guaranteed to make it _un_forgettable.


	2. Chapter 2

Up.

Oh! There goes Target!

And Abercrombie and Fitch.

Don't forget Macy's!

"I like escalators" Sakura said, looking down on the people taking the stairs. Ino stared and stared.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you decided to come to the mall with me to pick out our camp outfits!" Ino said, her face full of glee and child-ness. Now it was Sakura's turn to stare, all she thought of bringing were her weeks-worth of shorts and graphic tees, but wasting money works too.

The stairs/elevator trip had reached its end and they walked into Old Navy, Ino had instantly skipped over to the 'Summer Savings!' aisle, while Sakura just lazily followed behind.

"So, do you think boys will be with us?" Ino asked, shuffling through her endless rack of summer clothing, and Sakura slightly choked on the yogurt the sample guy in 16 Handles offered them. She hasn't really thought of that, even though every girl has been using M.A.S.H to find out their destined boymates. So Sakura just stared and stared.

_Awkward._

"Well?" Ino asked again, turning around with a curious face, so Sakura just decided to do what she always did.

_Wing it._

"Yeah! Maybe Danieru from Home Ec." Sakura lied, even though if she did want boys she would've chose Naruto or…

_Sasuke._

_Okay Sakura, just shake it away. _

But she couldn't.

It was _impossible_.

"But whatever, let's go down to the tank top aisle" Sakura said, trying to change subjects. Boys weren't her topic.

"Well, okay!" Ino exclaimed, catching her drift and going along to the next rack. By the time they reached their desired aisle Sakura has snagged at least 5 colorful shirts and some exceptional jeans and shorts. Ino was basically murdering the aisle as Sakura was murdering her yogurt while she scratched her brain searching for an explanation.

Sasuke wasn't exactly Sakura's best friend but more of just that guy she would talk to since they had the same friends. If Sakura didn't have the whole 'I'm-a-bitch' persona she would've openly admitted to…

_Liking_ him.

She shrugged it off when her eyes averted to Ino as she had handfuls of tank tops, shorty shorts and if you looked closely you could find some lace bras. Seducing? Most likely. Walking to the cashier, Sakura threw her yogurt across the store which landed in the bag of some 13 year old chick. She chuckled as they walked out of the store and the little girl had no idea that she had a slightly sticky substance with the artificial flavor of strawberries dripping onto her valuables.

Sucks for her.

Hours and hours of shopping later, Sakura and Ino were at Ino's pink and sultry like room trying on outfits. More like Ino flinging certain lingerie at Sakura and threatening to throw her into the pool with the knowledge Sakura can't swim unless she tries it on.

It works…all the time.

After Sakura was sure the panties left marks from being so tight she left Ino's she ran straight home from it being such a late hour. Reaching her home, greeting her parents and thumping her sister on the forehead she went into her room and quickly laid down on her bed.

She didn't sleep though.

She was thinking about that raven haired boy all night.


End file.
